


Revolt on Antares: Turmoil Within

by Peranska



Series: Revolt on Antares Collection [4]
Category: Revolt on Antares (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Board Games, Gen, Military Science Fiction, Science Fiction, Space Opera, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peranska/pseuds/Peranska
Summary: With no reinforcements in sight, the Imperial Consul struggles with his responsibilities.
Series: Revolt on Antares Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947694





	Revolt on Antares: Turmoil Within

**Author's Note:**

> Revolt on Antares is a microgame from TSR, released in 1981, heavily influenced by the sci fi of the time. It's one of their more iconic minor products, but I don't think it's very well known.
> 
> I've always had a soft spot for it, and I ended up creating my own version of the universe the more I thought about it.
> 
> Super short this time, just a scene idea I came up with.

“How _dare_ you. I am the Imperial Consul; I am the voice of the Emperor.”

“In the last six months, the _natives_ have been more support to my forces, and they don’t have power armor or laser rifles.”

Simon Fitzgerald sat atop a raised throne in the hall, illumined by an overhead lamp, his already stony jaw set in a sullen scowl. He held his head with exasperation.

“Were it not for Chieftain Mirrhos’ … uncharacteristic _fascination_ with you, I would have written you off entirely.”

Serpentine stomped forward, sending the surrounding courtiers to their feet as he crossed the unspoken threshold. Fitzgerald waved them back. From below, the Consul raised an accusatory finger.

"The defense of the capital is a necessary sacrifice. The Orsini have their strength too close, and without replenishment **—** "

"Shut up."

Serpentine blanched, and the air left the room.

"You have eight hundred thousand soldiers locked up in a starport who are doing nothing but _waiting to leave_ , the last I heard. Do you understand what you have asked of me? Of all of us?"

The lord swept an arm out to encompass his subjects.

"This house has served the Empire for hundreds of years, throughout all its changes. I had resigned myself to be one of the last servants of a fading beauty. Instead I find myself witness to the pitiful thrashing of a wounded beast."

Serpentine stepped back in horror. Fitzgerald rose.

"You have taken from me my dearest friend, and subjected me to be allied with those I find _distasteful_ , both personally and morally. Not a drop of Terran blood has been spilled in over a month, while seats in this hall sit empty."

The other man stood at the edge of the light, his head low.

"My court has no place for someone who is both a thug _and_ a coward. Are we _clear_?"

“Yes.”


End file.
